Memories Of Life
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: When He died, she was only a shell of herself. All she really lived for, was to somehow see him again, when she joined him.


Memories of Life

by Sarah Tigress Vida

(A/N: I don't own FMA, even though I WISH I did. This is RoyRiza with light JeanRiza)

Sometimes it hurt her to even remember him. His smiling face, that was, though sometimes unbearably smug, so angelic, his black eyes, silken onyx locks. And his dreams, which he never stopped reaching for. She sat in front of his grave, many times, just remembering how he'd call to her, that loving smile that he reserved for her alone. Her heart wrenched, and she lay her head on her arm and sobbed. A man looked in through the woman's office window, his blue eyes sad. She'd never get over him, all the soldiers knew that. He was the first one she ever loved, and the only one she ever would love. That could never be replaced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He had lain in her arms. It was the last night they were ever together in the material world. The night that he was shot in the line of duty. She cried, trying futily to stop the wound that was pouring crimson life over her pale hands, "If you die, then I'll die too. I can't live without you! Damn you! Can't you see that!"She yelled at him, tears still flowing from her usually emotionless cherry chocolate eyes. He smiled up at her, at peace in his last moments with her. A kiss on the lips, and he spoke, using his last breaths to save her, "Love, don't. I'll always wait for you wherever I go after this. If you kill yourself, then we'll never be together again. Live nobly, my love, and die a noble death worth remembering."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She had never fully recovered from that. She still came to work, she still did her duties as a Lieutenant, but she was not the strict, conscise woman she had been. Her hair, instead of in its neat bun, had been raggedly chopped short, like his. Her eyes, usually so full of life, had dulled, become doll like, lifeless. She always carried her pistol, but the firearms held no value to her now, as they did before. She couldn't think, she was unorganized, nothing got done. She was always either sleeping or crying or wandering the building. The others watched over her, sad that this once proud woman had been reduced to such a state.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Do I have to tell you again, or will you comply?"She asked him, her eyes sparkling with laughter. She looked happily at the six bullet hole that lined the wall around her superior's head. He squeaked a "Yes Sir.", before beggining to work on the mound of paperwork in front of him. She studied him, fondly. He looked so beautiful, even with his faced scrunched up in that look of concentration, she thought, "Can I help you?"His black eyes were looking scrutinously at her, the trademark smirk on his face. She blushed a deep crimson, "N-no Sir!"He smiled, pulling her to him. The kiss was perfect. Their lips melded together, his warm tongue probing the cavernous depths of her mouth, "Stop pretending you don't do these things." She looked at him, "I love you." "I love you too...Always."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She boarded the train with all the others. Her mind really wasn't on the upcoming war, but on him. The blond man beside her tried to wake her from the trance-like state to no avail. She whispered something, the first word she had spoken in the two years he'd been gone, _"Always..." _"Did you say something, Sir?" The man asked, incredulous that she had spoken. But she had drifted back into her paradise, her dreams, her Memories. 'The war...maybe this time I'll get lucky. Maybe this time, I'll be able to see you again...my love.' All she had to hold on to now were her precious memories of him, but soon she would join him in the Otherworld. Soon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Wake up...Love...wake up."He shook her pale, bare shoulders, love in his fathomless ebony orbs. She stirred slightly, "Hmmm?" "It's morning. We should be getting a move on. Or we'll be late." She shot up, her eyes burning intensely, "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE BAKA!" She screamed at him, throwing his clothes in his face as she pulled on her own. Her mind was still reeling from the memories of last night. He pulled her out of the room, "Get your head down to earth, 2nd Lieutenant! We'll be there soon!"She snapped back to reality with a jolt, looking at the man she was proud to call her lover and her superior officer, "You, are such an idiot sometimes, you know that?" He smirked at the chance she had unknowingly given her, "Yes, but you love me for it."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

On the battlefield, she became the woman they all knew so well and loved so much. Her eyes filled with life again, and orders issued easily from her lips. She knew what she had to do. The men and women surged forewards, attacking right and left. All she could hear was the 'bang! bang!'of her gun, and the satisfactory 'thud' of her attackers' body hitting the ground. But in her reverie, she failed to notice the one behind her...with the gun aimed at her back...directly at her heart. "NO! LIEUTENANT!" The blond haired, blue eyed man held her in his arms, "Hang on. You'll be okay, sir." She smiled, her face as peaceful as his had been on his death day, "No. It's my time to go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She headded towards the looming Gate, her calm red-brown eyes studying it without fear. He was on the other side. She knew it. He was waiting for her, like he had promised he would. As she entered the world beyond, people crowded around the long haired, blond woman, asking questions which she didn't dare answer...until she saw him standing back there behind them all, talking to Maes Hughes. "ROY MUSTANG!" She cried out, running towards him. The man turned around, and when he saw her, his eyes grew wide, "What? It's you! But...how did you get here? Why are you...not that I'm not glad, but..." "I was shot during a war. And shut up."She kissed him, her mouth covering his, her arms wrapping around his neck, "I love you.." He smiled, tenderly, "I love you too..._

_Always"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They bore her towards the hole dug for her ornate black coffin. There were tears on many faces that day, as they honored the brave woman who they had all respected. One boy stood at the back, watching, waiting until they were finishe. His long, braided blond hair and golden eyes seemed calm. When he walked up to her grave, however, a solitary tear fell down his cheeks, "First Hughes, then Him, and now You."He whispered, staring at her grave sadly. He smiled, and softly told her, "You'll be missed, sir." As he read her gravestone.

**Riza Hawkeye**

**30 **

**An officer who always put her heart into it. She was much loved and will be missed sorely now that she's gone. **

**She Lived Nobly,**

**She Died Nobly.**

**Her deeds will be remembered.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Owari_


End file.
